


Anonymous Lover

by babyinosuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyinosuke/pseuds/babyinosuke
Summary: Hinata is the outgoing new kid, his aura surrounding him is inviting and warm. Hinata doesn't let his height get to him, instead makes up for it by having such a large personality. One day, Hinata was going to his locker when he noticed a note stuck onto the front. The note read:"Dear Sunshine,My heart flutters when you walk by, but once you're out of view my heart drops into a large mud puddle. I've always wanted to hold a conversation with you, Sunshine. How do you manage to be so caring?Isn't it tiring? I can feel my heart beating faster by just thinking about you.From,Anonymous Lover
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

“Everyone settle down, we have a new student. Hinata come in!” The teacher announces. The so-called Hinata stumbled into the room.

His soft orange hair came into view, sticking in every direction. Honey colored orbs shining, light freckles danced on his plush sun-kissed cheeks. 

He really did look like a little kid;maybe it was his surprisingly short height. 

“Hello! My name is Shoyo Hinata!” Hinata nervously shouted, it startled the classroom. They all seemed to be in a daze by just looking at the bright kid.

The teacher coughed,I can’t handle students like him,oh boy this year is going to be rough.“You may sit down where there’s a free seat.”


	2. Huh?!

It’s been weeks since Hinata has been attending Karasuno High. Everyone has been getting attached to the new boy; Hinata has gained many friends (and fans) 

While Hinata was walking to his next class, someone came up behind him. “Boo.” Kenma whispered into his ear.

“AHHH!” Hinata jumped so high that he crashed into the roof, he probably broke his skull but ok.

Kenma snickers, as he went back to his game. His soft dual colored hair came up to the middle of his neck. Kenma’s caramel colored eyes were breathtaking. He resembles a cat, he acts like one too. 

“KENMA! YOUR SO MEAN!” Hinata threw a tantrum, stomping his feet. Kenma started laughing at him, it took him a while to stop. Kenma wipes his tears.

“Yeah, ok. I barely did anything.” Kenma reasoned.

Hinata pouted, “Hmph, whatever.” Both of them entered their class, it was the 4th period.

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

Once the bell rang, a flood of students ran out of their classrooms.

Hinata & Kenma were joking around, as they came out of the classroom they parted their ways. Once Hinata finally found his locker, he saw a piece of paper attached to his locker. The bright boy opened up the note, kinda excited. The note read:

“Dear Sunshine,  
My heart flutters when you walk by, but once you’re out of view my heart drops into a large mud puddle. I’ve always wanted to hold a conversation with you, Sunshine. How do you manage to be so caring?Isn't it tiring? I can feel my heart beating faster by just thinking about you. 

From,  
Anonymous Lover

“Ugh so cheesy..” He muttered.  
Hinata’s face was as red as a tomato, he folded the letter neatly and stuck it into his front pocket. The flustered boy opened his locker quickly, grabbing all of his stuff. Once he closed his locker, and had his bag on his back he hopped onto his bike and rode all the way to his cosy home.

“I’m home!” Hinata said as he walked inside. 

“How was school?” His mother asked.

Hinata took off his shoes, “It was good! I had fun.” He smiled at his mom, as he went to his room. 

“Dinner will be ready soon!” His mother shouted.

“OK!” 

Once he closed his room, he jumped onto his bed. Ahh, the letter has got me thinking. Who can it be?


End file.
